


Poseidon

by Gore_Hound



Series: Dream SMP One-shots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Fucked Up, How Do I Tag, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gore_Hound/pseuds/Gore_Hound
Summary: Drownboo, anyone?
Relationships: None
Series: Dream SMP One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214663
Kudos: 30





	Poseidon

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing and everything at the same time. This is my first post here, pls don't come for me ;-;

Ranboo wasn't sure where it all went wrong, was it when they accidentally burned George's house, or was it when he followed Ghostbur to a certain war criminals cottage in a middle of a barren snow field

_Or maybe, it could've been when he had decided to come to this place but of course, he wouldn't dare say it aloud_

A muffled yet loud voice rang out through the entire plaza, that he could barely hear it clearly through the revibrating static that wouldn't stop _(whywon'titstop-)_

"-o, we have gathered you all today to be a witness to what happens to those who betrays our beloved country!" The booming voice of his friend _(was he really his friend?)_ echoed through the few people who were citizens of New L'Manberg

The young president held up a worn and tattered, leather bound journal that had been clearly labeled as 'DO NOT READ'. His once bright blue eyes _(it was once as bright as the sky)_ was dull yet stern and cold as he opened the journal and skimmed through it _(under that facade was a pained child)_

"Who we have here today with us, is a _'traitor'_ " he said, the word 'traitor' being spat as if he had said something vile "A man, a citizen and a member of the cabinet he was, whom I had trusted and had pledged his loyalty to this country. Yet he, who had shown remarkable loyalty and utmost care for this country of ours, had betrayed it and betrayed us, only to associate and align himself with a war criminal who had once terrorized our land!"

Ranboo couldn't breathe, he could, but for some reason he found it hard to breathe under the scrutinizing gaze that poked at his figure. His limbs shook, gloved hands gripping onto the iron bars that confined him to the podium, the metal cuffs clung tightly to his wrist rubbing his skin raw. His red and green eyes glowed harshly, as his lungs constricted and his chest felt tight the more the young president and the rest of the cabinet revealed more of his 'crime' to the small crowd of citizens. His pupils dilated, slitted into a very thin line that you wouldn't be able to see it unless you looked closely. Anxiety and fear gripped at his heart, yet he desperately clung to hope and doubt. Hope that they'd forgive him and doubting that they would actually-

_They would, because he betrayed them, he pledged loyalty to them and they trusted him yet he betrayed them_

_It's his fault, it's his fault for being a bad friend to everyone. It's his faultfault **fault** \--_

_"-they use you and then throw you away the second you're not useful or you disagree with them" the piglin hybrid said, a far and forlorn look in his eyes as he looked upon the horizon. He looked back up to Ranboo, and that look had disappeared and was replaced with an unreadable expression when they locked eyes briefly..._

The world went quiet, and his mind went blank as he stared into nothing. His lips which he had been nibbling on subconsciously as his anxiety skyrocketed, was now pulled into a tight line, biting the inside of his cheeks. He could hear his heart thumping as loud and as fast a drum beat could, his gaspy breaths became more shallow.

_Was that it?_

_Was it because he betrayed L'Manberg?_

_But then, then what about the people themselves, he didn't betray them, he stayed loyal and cared for them and helped them as they were his friends_

_Did their friendship meant nothing to them?_

Although he didn't have eyelids, he wanted to blink hard, but all he could do was to watch as vision shift to a darkened tunnel. His eyes swiveled to look at his friends _(are they?)_ that stood upon the podium, until his gaze landed into the young president, Tubbo.

_What about **Tubbo**?_

_Did he see him as a friend as well?_

He averted his gaze back down to his gloved hands, his claws gotten sharp and almost ripping through the soft silk cloth of his gloves as his instinct as a hostile mob hybrid flicked in and out intensely, he swallowed the dread and fear _(and the bile he felt creeping up his throat, feeling nauseous at the fact that these were his friends)_ that crawled up his spine making him hunch over, making himself more smaller than he already did as he trembled uncontrollably.

Cold sweat trickled down to the side of his cheek, trailing down to his chin as it dripped down to the wooden floor-

_The floor_

_It wasn't a floor, it was a hatch leading to his doom, his **punishment** -_

It was getting harder to breath, and Ranboo wasn't gonna lie if he said that he was downright horrified as the reality of the situation dawned on him. All hope and doubt left him, because he knows, he knows that they will not forgive him. He knows they won't let him get away with a light punishment-

This wasn't a punishment.

This was an **execution**.

He breathed in deep and sharp, hissing as if he had been burnt by something. His clawed and gloved hands gripped the iron bars ever so tightly, that his knuckles turned white and his arms shook and trembled more than they ever did. His long and lanky legs trembled just as much as his arms, that he thought he'd collapse to his knees but he didn't, he held himself still _(and trembling, why was he tremblingsomuch-)_. No matter what, he kept himself grounded enough to keep standing, even with these trembling legs _(whycan'thestoptrembling)_.

"Do you have any last words to say, _traitor_?" Someone, Quackity, spat, looking at him with such hate and disgust _(but he could see there was something else in there but he couldn't tell because hecouldn'tthinkstraightrightnow)_

The ringing and static in his ears were as loud as the chiming bell of the Church of Prime, yet his friends _(friend?)_ voice sounded as clear as water, water that he hated _(water that was clear and was below him, only a plank of wood seperating them-)_

He wanted to say something, but his chest felt so tight and his lungs ached, his throat felt sore and dry. His head was spinning and aching, mind splitting as he becomes more confused and conflicted, vision twisting making him more nauseous but he pretended, he ignored all that because he did have something to say.

Quackity stood, staring coldly at Ranboo, waiting for him to say his last words. The air around the plaza was cold and tense, suffocating even as the citizens watched on with unreadable expressions, some held fear and sorrowful looks. The young president was amongst those that held an unreadable expression, his eyes shadowed by his chocolate brown hair. A fox hybrid, Fundy, gave a side glance to Ranboo, who had been caged up on the very podium they stood on. He grimaced but as quickly as it came, it disappeared and shifted back to his usual poker face, one of the few things he learned to do from his father.

Ranboo hung his head low, making him much much smaller than even Quackity was. He took a shaky breath, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"I... rry...." he muttered so quietly, that even Quackity had to strain his ear to hear what the Half-Enderman hybrid had said, but he heard just enough to know that the young hybrid was apologizing.

Quackity scoffed, turning his body and looking towards Tubbo, they locked eyes and seemed to have come to an agreement. Tubbo looked over to Fundy, one look and the fox hybrid knew that it was time.

"As of today, Ranboo, will be punished accordingly to his traitorous crimes against our country!" Tubbo proclaimed, looking down at the citizens of New L'Manberg "I hereby declare, that this traitor to be executed and is to be drowned!"

Ranboo felt his heart constrict for the shortest of moments, even though it felt more than that and that this time he wanted to throw up. The one thing he feared the most, and now he will be faced with it whether he likes it or not. Without warning the wooden floor, the only thing that kept him seperate from his impending death, disappeared and then he fell--

_It surrounded him like warm blanket at first, but then it became cold as it seeped in and soaked his clothes, and then-_

_Then it burned, it **burned** and **stinged** like he had been stung by a thousand bees all at once but much **much** worse_

He wanted to scream, wanted to get out for help, but he couldn't. He tried clawing his way back up but they had closed the hatch before he could, so instead he banged and clawed hard at the glass, trying to crack it, break it, anything. He knew it was futile but he was desperate and in pain _(ithurtsit **hurts** )_.

_The water burned, not as much as it would to a full Enderman, but it still burned and stung that he wanted to scratch,claw and tear at his skin just to get rid of the itchy stinging pain off his skin_

The water around him slowly turned cloudy, blood slowly staining and dyeing the clear blue water a dark murky red. His skin, his Enderman half was slowly getting eaten away by the water as if it were acid, slowly but surely corroding. His instincts at this point, had taken over him, making him stop banging and clawing at the glass but instead he clawed and teared at his own skin, desperately trying to make the pain-the water to go away _(despite knowing that he won't be able to, being submerged in water head to toe)_. He ripped his sleeve, digging at his arm, chunks of flesh drifting around the water which had been completely dyed red and was murky and cloudy that the small crowd of people could barely see him, he gripped his hair pulling it out of frustration and distress, tearing at his torso and around his abdomen area and also ended up digging up the skin, he did all this repeatedly in which his bones had become visible, part of his rib cage had also become visible _(his lungs slowly melted away and soon water would flood in, making his death faster)_ , his small and large intestine poked throught, bits of it hung around and slowly drifting out but was also melting away, but then he clawed at his face scratching at his cheeks, just around his eye.

_His green eye was more in pain than the rest, it was an external organ after all_

He didn't want to but his instinct against water was driving him crazy, so before he could ground and restrict himself from doing any more damage, he had clawed at his eye. Without realizing it he had unhinged his jaw and screeched, it had muffled and sounded more like a gurgle but nonetheless it made the onlookers grimace while others looked on with a horrified look, despite not being able to see clearly what was happening, that gurgled screech was enough for them.

Ranboo, in his life, have never been in contact with water for this long, thus he has not experienced the extreme pain that it could give him.

Right now, as soon as he started clawing at his eye, he couldn't stop. He clawed at it more, and so did he at his arm, his torso, his abdomen, his thigh-- but the longer he was submerged _(when really he's been drowning for only mere minutes)_ the more he couldn't take it anymore, and soon he started digging at his eye, tearing his organs apart and scattering them around him, clawing at more of his skin and soon he clawed at his throat.

His vision was blurry and and he couldn't see from his right eye anymore, his whole body felt so painful yet numb at the same time, and as fast as he reached over his throat his movements had decreased and slowed down more and more, until he stopped moving. He tried looking past the chunks of flesh, the destroyed organs, the murky red. Trying to see if he could at least see one person from New L'Manberg before he closed his remaining eye, but to no avail, all he could see was red.

He thought to himself one last time as his eye looked on through the the murky red that surrounded him, trying not to look at the green eye that floated at the very edge of his left eyes peripheral vision and onto the rest.

_If he didn't have such a weak backbone he wouldn't have given Technoblades armour back to him, if he hadn't followed Ghostbur to that snowy biome, if he didn't have such a bad memory, if only he could've talked Tommy from grieving George's house, if he hadn't joined L'Manberg and thinking to run as president, if only he hadn't come to this place-_

_..._

_If he hadn't been such a bad friend..._

_Then maybe, none of this could've happened, and everything could've been fine..._

His world had gone dark, everything felt so numb, he couldn't-didn't want to move. His consciousness slowly started to slip away, his body despite numb, felt like he was drifting away towards somewhere.

_For the first time, in a long while, he felt like he could careless where he'll be taken to_

_Even if he still has two lives left, he couldn't bring himself to care, not anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter; @GoreHound9 and Instagram; @goreyhound, as well as my Tumblr; @legyt if yall want UwU


End file.
